1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothpicks and similar devices which can be moved relative to the teeth to free food debris, bacterial plaque and similar residue from the teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several patents have been issued on devices which resemble toothpicks in that they are supposedly capable of freeing food debris and the like from a user's teeth. An elongated member having a tapered rounded end, the member being provided with roughened surfaces is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,256. A resilient elongated device having an irregular configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,249 and various assemblies of pick-like devices having generally flat configurations and pointed end portions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,035,425, 2,760,628 and 3,438,486.
None of the prior art provides a device such as applicant discloses and wherein the body of the device is substantially wide and elongated with corrugations running longitudinally and at least one end curved to form a projecting point into which the corrugations extend. This invention provides a toothpick-like device which may be passed through very narrow areas between the teeth of the user and its corrugated surfaces enable it to engage and hold debris, food particles and the like for faster and better removal from the teeth of the user.